


Trading Faces

by JadeEnder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe, body-swaps, inspired by LU discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: When the Links are mysteriously body-swapped what wacky shenanigans can come from walking a mile in each other shoes?





	Trading Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Linked Universe AU on tumblr, and prompted by the LU discord.

Time opened his eyes starred into the blue sky above. Eyes? Time held his hands over his face seeing that he did indeed have two eyes. 

“Oh it’s just another dream.” Time thought, he laying his hands back down resigned to whatever scene from his past he’s be revisiting this time. After several minutes of nothing happening he began to get suspicious. Sitting up Time looked down at his body, only this wasn’t his body.

Taking a tentative look around Time saw his own body lying several feet away, unmoving.

“You can’t get excited. The others will freak out when they see this.” Time chastised himself. The blue tunic and child size had confirmed it. He was now somehow trapped in Wind’s body. Time stood cautiously and took a few steps over to his body.

“Wind. Wind wake up.” The elder said shaking his own shoulder.

“Wha… wha happened?” Came the sleepy sounding voice, much too high to belong to its body. Wind opened his eye and looked up at Time. The former bolted up freaking out. 

“Calm down. It’s ok, you’re in my body and I’m in yours but you’re safe.” Time added trying to calm the younger boy who was now trapped in a body much larger and years older than he was used to.

“How did this happen?” The boy questioned, straining Time’s face as he tried to open his right eye. 

“Stop doing that you’re going to hurt yourself.” Time instructed.

“What do we do? Are the others…?” Wind looked over the others presumably unconscious on the ground around them.

“We should wake them and see if we can’t figure out what going on.” Time instructed, Wind replied with a curt nod and slowly stood up unused to the weight of armor or Time’s sword that was strapped to his back. 

Time moved to wake up his protégé while Wind went to Four. Both gently awakened their charges.

“Four, get up.” Wind called gently. Four rolled over waking up quickly, in a way rather reminiscent of how Twilight would bolt up whenever he heard an odd noise.  
“Pops?” Four croaked. “What going on?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Wind carefully sat Four up, the later finally getting a good look at himself.

“What the fuck?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Within ten minutes everyone was awake and trying to make sense of their predicament. Wild sat playing with the sailcloth around his neck while Sky sat to his right fiddling with the shekia slate. Twilight sat across from them examining the four sword across his lap, while Four sat next to Twi watching Time who was organizing them. 

Hyrule, Legend, and Warriors were a mess. Warriors kept pulling down the tunic he was wearing too self-conscious about not having pants, while Hyrule was playing with his royal blue scarf. Legend just seemed annoyed examining his rather dull outfit. 

“Ok, now that we’re all sorted and know who’s who does anyone remember what happened before we were switched?” Time stood in the middle of the circle looking much less intimidating as his deeper voice came from Wind’s much smaller body.

No one answered. Time shook his head letting out a sigh, he shifted into tried dad voice™. “Look, someone must have some idea.”

“We were traveling and there was this bright light.” Legend began, “And that’s about all I’ve got. This must be some kind of magic right?”

“Most likely.” Twilight planted the four sword in the ground next to him, his disdain for magic was well known. “Who could’ve done it? The shadow?”

Time held cupped his face in his hands, absentmindedly rubbing where his scar should have been. “It’s possible. We still don’t know why we were all brought together or what he wants.”  
“He’s probably just trying to mess with us.” Warrior huffed, playing with one of the rings he was wearing. “Because this is just wrong.”

“I think it’s kind of funny.” Wind commented. “I mean now we can try out each other’s powers."

A worried look crossed Time’s face. “Let’s not do that yet. We don’t use many of our abilities for a reason. Now where are we? Who’s Hyrule is this?”

Legend looked up sheepishly. “It’s mine. I recognize the mountains around here, my house shouldn’t be too far away. We can rest there.”

Time nodded and everyone get ready grabbing their things, some items were traded around as they got ready to depart, mostly weapons as they settled back to what they were most comfortable with. Except for Time, Wind, Four and Twi.

With Wind’s body there was no way Time was going to be able to use the bigoron sword so he settled for Wind’s smaller blade, and changed out the bigoron sword for a smaller more standard sword borrowed from Wild for Wind to use. Twilight was in the same boat being forced to use the four sword due to Four’s size while Four carried Twilight’s sword.

So the companions set off towards Legend’s house. Watching wearily for any monsters or ambushes especially since they’re in such a… sensitive state. They walked in pairs according to the transition, except for the last three who came in a slightly confused clump.

They luckily reached the house without incident and went inside. It was like store room, packed high with weapons and items, with only a small bed and dresser indicating this was a home.

“You call this a house?” Warrior retorted as they entered.

“I haven’t been here in a while. Ravio lived here for a while but he went back to Lorule. So it’s been kind of abandoned. I prefer life on the road.” Legend admitted trying to push things against the wall to make enough room for them to sleep.

The others pitched in and soon they had enough room to lay out for their things. When they finished Wild went outside to set up a cooking fire and the others followed. 

“We don’t know how long we’re going to be like this so we need to learn how to fight again. We won’t always be able to avoid fights.” Time instructed as the others waited while Wild cooked. 

“And we need to be extra careful not to take unnecessary risks.” Time made a pointed look at Wild.

“That’s fair.” The younger shrugged returning to his work. 

The heroes paired up with their body swap partners and got down to work making sure they didn’t accidently hurt themselves.


End file.
